


Cats and Vets

by a_stick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_stick/pseuds/a_stick
Summary: Gavin, Tina, and Connor work for a small vet that they created themselves. One day Richard walks in on the busiest day ever! Hank and Cole walk in too with a small dog named Sumo, what will happen next?





	Cats and Vets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first ever published work so please try to enjoy!

Gavin sighed as he heard someone walked in. It was going to be a quick day like normal. Everyone else went to a bigger vet in town. Tina, his best friend walked to the desk and greeted the dog and the owner. “I will get the veterinarian! His name is Dr. Reed! Hold on one moment!” Tina exclaimed. Gavin walked through the door and put on a smile. “Hello! I’m Dr. Reed, please follow me.” He explained, opening it wide for the owner of the dog. The lady smiled at him and proceeded through the door. Gavin closed the door and walked into the first room. “So first we are going to give him a check up, see how much he weighs and such.” He explained to the lady. She frowned but nodded, petting her Italian Greyhound. “Oh thank you! It will be okay Bambi.” The lady said in a high-pitched sweet tone. It was so high pitched and so sweet, it could give anyone a headache. Gavin grabbed Bambi and placed him on a scale. “He is 11 pounds, that is the average weight on an Italian Greyhound.” Gavin explained, picking up a now shaking dog back onto the bed. “He fell ill and collapsed on the stairs this morning. He was sick for about a week.” The lady explained aloud, not waiting for Gavin to ask what was wrong. He scratched the scar on his nose and walk to the computer nearby. “The symptoms?” “He wouldn't eat, he had diarrhea and he vomits here and there.” He hummed as he typed the symptoms into the computer. “He has the stomach flu. We will give him some antibiotics. One per day till their all gone, you won’t need anymore once the bottle is gone.” Gavin explained as he stood up. The lady smiled and hugged Gavin tightly. Gavin gasped and didn’t hug back, he hated hugs. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She exclaimed in the same tone as before. “You’re welcome?” “Well we should go get the medication! Thank you Dr. Reed!” “You’re welcome. The medical station is down the hall!” He explained, pointing to the left. She nodded, grabbed Bambi and left. He smiled and sighed, walking out into the main room. The room was jam packed! His mouth dropped open. “Dr. Reed! This is Nines, his Munchkin cat needs to be looked at.” Tina explained. He nodded and looked at Nines. He blushed as Nines smiled. He looked like Connor but taller and with blue eyes! He shook his head. “Follow me.” He muttered before turning around to the door that lead to all the rooms.


End file.
